<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Грейнджер по понедельникам by Пайсано (Paisano)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123951">Грейнджер по понедельникам</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paisano/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BE'>Пайсано (Paisano)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Drama, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Gallows Humor, Humor, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:26:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paisano/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Аврор Грейнджер ненавидела воскресные задержания, потому что они всегда заканчивались утром понедельника..." Предупреждение: у аврора Грейнджер темная биография и черный юмор.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Утро понедельника</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>- Ты как себя чувствуешь?<br/>
- Как похмельная Гермиона.<br/>
Жена посмотрела на меня с непониманием.</i><br/>
(с) жЫзнь</p><p>Аврор Грейнджер ненавидела воскресные задержания, потому что они всегда заканчивались утром понедельника. Вот и сейчас … Грейнджер обхватила руками раскалывающуюся голову … кажись, «Башка борова». То есть не у нее, а вокруг.<br/>
Единственное, что ее радовало в понедельник утром – это то, что в пьяном виде ей никогда еще не приходила в голову мысль устроить стриптиз на столе или что-нибудь этакое. Все-таки полуголый аврор, танцующий на столе – зрелище не для слабонервных. Обычно, как только печень начинала просить о пощаде, а нервы безвольно провисали и паутиной опутывали совесть, Гермиона просто засыпала где придется, свернувшись калачиком. Маскировке в аврорате учили толково – за все три года аврорского житья об нее только два раза кто-то споткнулся.<br/>
- А за зеркала кто платить будет? – воззвал к ее совести Аберфорт Дамблдор, но совесть Гермионы только пьяно икнула в ответ. – Кто за зеркала будет платить – Вольдеморт?<br/>
- Не шуми, - то ли попросила, то ли приказала Грейнджер, - я при исполнении. С восьми часов.<br/>
На часах было 8:05 – аврорская выучка годилась и на то, чтобы проснуться точно вовремя.<br/>
- Что, сломал тебе жизнь мой братец? – спросил Аберфорт у ее спины.<br/>
Любой другой за такие вопросы, да еще в такое время, схлопотал бы по меньшей мере Ступефай или Петрификус Тоталус, но Аберфорт по старой дружбе отделался Силенсио, выпущенным не оборачиваясь и едва касаясь палочки, но тем не менее попавшим прямо под кадык.<br/>
На улице Грейнджер откопала в плаще вчерашний рапорт. Вместо предписанных «не менее двух свитков» о причинах применения непрощенки к подозреваемому рапорт представлял собой шедевр телеграфного стиля: «Нач. аврората Кингсли. Заавадила ублюдка. Не хрен было меня посылать. Грейнджер».<br/>
У аврора Грейнджер было всего два недостатка. Во-первых, даже небольшая доза спиртного лишала ее способности правильно произнести или написать фамилию начальника аврората Кингсли Шеклболта. Первое время она еще пыталась, но ничего лучше Щелколбом у нее не получалось. С Кингсли они были на ты еще с войны, но на фамильярные рапорты он сердился. Во-вторых, Грейнджер не привела живым ни одного Пожирателя Смерти из шестнадцати… уже семнадцати, которых она задержала. Несмотря на постоянные дисциплинарные слушания, Авады и рапорты в телеграфном стиле продолжались уже четвертый год. Разнообразие вносила только последняя фраза: «Расцеловала бы, да я не дементор», «…поскольку в заклинании Экспеллиармус перепутала все буквы», «Могла бы – заавадила бы дважды».<br/>
Слушания по самоуправству Грейнджер обычно протекали под знаком попустительского пофигизма Кингсли, которому вдоволь покидаться непрощенкой не позволяла должность. Потом вставал Мальчик-Который-Выжил-Победил-и-Порвет-Любого и заявлял, что непростительно предательство во время войны (половина министерских тыловых крыс становилась бледнее Вольдеморта), а заавадить вместо пожизненного в Азкабане – называется аврорским благородством. Надзорные не рисковали испытывать благородство Поттера и отваливали.<br/>
Грейнджер скомкала рапорт и превратила его в пинту мороженого. Конечно, еда была пятым исключением из закона Тудыть-Его-Растудыть, но похмельным аврорам закон был не писан. Мороженое получилось баттерскотч – по отдельности от обеих половинок слова тошнило, но вместе было вполне терпимо. По крайней мере, лучше, чем пина колада в прошлый раз.<br/>
Грейнджер сотворила ложку из первого попавшегося по дороге хлама и отправила в рот первый шарик мороженого. Сушняк сразу заглох, а голову отпустило. Ненадолго, правда – почти тут же пришлось зачерпнуть еще мороженого. Ох! спасибо Тебе, Господи, что создал мороженое… то есть это я создала, а Ты только смотрел… как всегда, блин.<br/>
Единственным Пожирателем Смерти, который ушел от Грейнджер не только в живых, но и в непобитых, был двойной агент Северус Снейп.<br/>
- А, это ты, шпион, - сказала Грейнджер бывшему профессору, снимая с него дубовый стол, с полета которого и началось веселье, в результате которого трое Пожирателей, заложенных Снейпом, уже через пять минут покупали себе на призрачном Кингс-Кроссе билет прямо в ад.<br/>
- Я предпочитаю «разведчик», - сообщил Снейп, поднимаясь и отряхивая и до того пыльную мантию. – Как бывший профессор, могу посоветовать сегодня вечером не смешивать – ты все равно это никогда не умела даже с зельями.<br/>
- Шагай! – приказала Грейнджер, опуская палочку. – С какого бодуна мы с тобой на ты?<br/>
Снейп осклабился и ушел. В тот раз Грейнджер несколько минут беззвучно порыдала у разбитого окна, трясясь от нервного смеха.</p><p>Ложка проскребла по бумажному дну пинты, и Гермиона заметила, что мороженое кончилось, а поставленный на автопилот мозг вынес ее прямо к воротам Хогвартса. Оснований к такой работе автопилота не было никаких – в школьные годы она была почти примерной девочкой. По крайней мере в Хогсмид она тогда ходила только по положенным дням и только за конфетами. Правда, после войны аврорат прислал ее и других ветеранов доучиваться, и вот уж тогда… Но аврорату хватило всего двух месяцев на сообразить, что детям и ветеранам под одной крышей не место. Разве что в уголке боевой славы раз в год с утра.<br/>
Грейнджер наколдовала еще мороженого и уже прижала правую руку к пульсирующему виску, чтобы рявкнуть Филчу командным аврорским голосом «Отворяй, собака!», когда оказалось, что ворота открыты и так. Родные пенаты, притихшие на время первого урока, приветствовали блудную дочь так тихо и вкрадчиво, что аврорский мозг не мог не чуять засаду, а рука сама собой легла на палочку.<br/>
Засады не было. Стоять в центре двора было глупо. Пойти… Хагрид опять будет плакать… МакГонагалл покачает головой и предложит чаю с лимонными дольками… как же тошнит-то, Господи!… какая-то лимонная порча на этом директорском кабинете… Ноги сами занесли Грейнджер в подземелье. Она зажмурилась от неизбежного приступа мигрени и постучалась к Снейпу. «Бом, бом, бом!» - колоколом отозвалась голова.<br/>
Гермиона была уверена, что после смерти Дамблдора, который единственный защищал его перед Министерством, Снейп сядет. Конечно, рапорт о ее последней встрече с бывшим профессором содержал дополнительную фразу «Задержание производилось на основе агентурной информации, полученной от члена Ордена Феникса С. Снейпа.» Тем не менее, это тянуло максимум на одно пожизненное вместо двух. Но Северус Снейп как-то открутился, и теперь как ни в чем ни бывало стоял перед ней на пороге своего кабинета со слегка приподнятой бровью, словно вид аврора Грейнджер, лечащегося от похмелья мороженым, входил в его педагогические будни.<br/>
- Ооооо! – простонала Грейнджер, словно вид Снейпа доставлял ей нереальное эстетическое удовольствие, граничащее с сексуальным, хотя дело было всего лишь в крупном куске мороженого, который она перекатывала от щеки к щеке.<br/>
- Что ж ты так орешь-то? – прошипел Снейп почти ласково, по крайней мере, в сравнении с ним самим. – Быстро аппарируй в лаборантскую, дитя войны!<br/>
- Это Хогвартс! - прошипела в ответ Грейнджер.<br/>
- Это Грейнджер! – тут же отозвался Снейп. – Позови домового эльфа, дура! Можешь заплатить ему за проезд вязаной шапочкой.<br/>
Грейнджер лягнула Снейпа в коленку, почти промахнулась, с трудом удержала равновесие и пощелкала пальцами, словно подзывая официанта.<br/>
- Допилась, что сама эльфом стала? – тут же спросил Снейп, который, по здравом размышлении, остался таким же хамом, как и был.<br/>
Снейп призвал своего домового эльфа пренебрежительным хлопком по ноге.<br/>
- В лаборантскую! – приказал Снейп, кивая на Грейнджер как на ящик дешевых компонентов, но все же добавил: – Поосторожней, не дрова несешь!<br/>
В мгновение ока Грейнджер перенеслась в лаборантскую, не успев даже стошниться, что при аппарировании с бодуна на пустой желудок было почти неизбежно. Снейп в классе уже привычно шипел на студентов, которые за время его краткого отсутствия смешали не то и не так, как проклятые магглы, безмозглые драклы и бездари.<br/>
Гермиона прилегла на пыльный диван и закрыла глаза. До, после и даже во время Вольдеморта уроки зельеделия у Снейпа выглядели бы совершенно так же. «Грязнокровки» по-прежнему было бы незазорным ругательством, исключительно из ехидства заменявшимся на «тупые магглы и ими рожденные». Словно и воевать не стоило… то есть из-за Снейпа бы не стоило… или против Снейпа… или со Снейпом... бессознательное ты мое, дрянь ты говорливая!<br/>
Аврор Грейнджер опоздала открыть глаза на долю секунды. Перед ней уже стоял Снейп со свежим, пахнущим ментолом зельем. Вот так и намешал для нее антипохмельное зелье прямо перед учениками? Д’Артаньян какой-то… куда там его Дамблдор под конец жизни распределить хотел?<br/>
- Пей, Грейнджер, - сказал Снейп тоном, напомнившим ей Малфоя.<br/>
Вот теперь еще сильнее затошнило… и похмелиться захотелось не зельем… паршивец… то есть оба… Драко Малфой Пожирателем Смерти почти не был, но он был предателем. Грейнджер избавила его от Смертного Знака вместе с рукой и оставила в живых. Вспоминать об этом утром понедельника было не менее приятно, чем пять раз перекувырнуться через голову.<br/>
- Гермиона, - представилась она с дивана.<br/>
- Мы теперь еще и по именам? – спросил Снейп таким тоном, словно Грейнджер на экзамене приготовила вместо Оборотного зелья грибной суп примерно такого же вкуса.<br/>
- Ага, - Гермиона благодарно взглянула на бывшего профессора и выпила всю склянку одним глотком. – Се-ве-рус.<br/>
Имя ей понравилось. Она словно поиграла с ним языком, с улыбкой смотря на обладателя. Снейп вопросительно поднял бровь. Грейнджер шутливо ответила ему тем же, чувствуя, как постепенно легчает чугунная с утра голова. И в этот момент произошло то, что сразило Грейнджер покруче трех Ступефаев в упор.<br/>
Снейп нагнулся к ней, обнял ее за шею, подхватив локтем голову, и поцеловал. В первую секунду Гермиона пыталась вырваться, чтобы сообщить профессору, что если ее стошнит, ей не полегчает. Но потом … приснится же такое! где он только так целоваться научился… ах, вот зачем ментол! какой же ты сам вкусный, мерзавец! … Грейнджер уже стонала так, что будь на уроке даже первый курс, дети бы все поняли… или это еще и снотворное? не выпущу…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Понедельник продолжается</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>Следи за собой, будь осторожен!</i><br/>(с) Цой</p>
<p>Северус Снейп в это воскресенье был трезв как сволочь, каковой он с удовольствием являлся семь дней в неделю. Пить он бросил уже тринадцать лет назад, потому что один хрен не помогало. Но, видимо, до этого он наработал себе такую тяжелую карму, что по понедельникам у него до сих пор мутился рассудок. Ничем иным, кроме кратковременного помешательства, причем буйного, поцелуй в лаборантской он себе объяснить не мог. За исключением совершенно идиотского по его меркам объяснения: «просто хотелось, причем давно». Мало ли чего Снейпу в жизни хотелось.<br/>Когда-то давно ему хотелось жениться, но девушка сначала вышла за другого, а потом и вовсе умерла, хотя он предупреждал. Он хотел прикончить виновника ее гибели, но смог только поспособствовать его окончательной смерти. Иногда ему хотелось прикончить и бывшего директора Хогвартса… Вот тут Снейпу практически единственный раз в жизни крупно свезло.<br/>Еще его частенько подмывало если не убить младшего Поттера, то хотя бы как следует ему вмазать, что частично сбылось во время уроков окклуменции. Но Поттер после войны сильно возмужал, озверел и стал положительно приятным собеседником. Например, историю про уродца на призрачном Кингс-Кроссе он даже изложил для бывшего профессора письменно и подарил ее Снейпу на Рождество с такой леденящей кровь ухмылкой, что сам Снейп ей позавидовал, а уж Вольдеморт в этом смысле не валялся и рядом. Единственным, что теперь мешало Гарри и Северусу стать друзьями, было то, что Гарри регулярно глушил вискарь из фляжки, как покойный аврор Хмурый, а Снейп, как уже было сказано, берег печень. Впрочем, надежда на то, что Гарри возмужает окончательно, у Снейпа оставалась.<br/>Так что в каком-то странном смысле у Северуса Снейпа была налицо сбыча мечт, которая, как известно, страшное дело. До полноты картины оставался только поцелуй в лаборантской. Он сегодня и случился.</p>
<p>Грейнджер проснулась под вечер. Голова не болела. Было в принципе хорошо до того, что не хотелось открывать глаза. Приснится же… Грейнджер приоткрыла правый глаз и тут же зажмурила оба. Вот из этого шкафчика она много лет назад стащила ингридиенты Оборотного зелья. А на этом диванчике утром… Мерлиновы штаны… хорошо хоть свои на месте… Что ей всегда в себе нравилось, это то, что даже при полном отвале башки она могла переломать всю мебель, но никогда не переходила рамок приличия.<br/>В классе, разумеется, было темно. За другой дверью в лаборантскую горел свет. В женских романах в таких случаях пишут, что герой благородно дал девушке возможность уйти, не столкнувшись с ним. Грейнджер хихикнула, представив себе обратную ситуацию: Снейпа, сидящего не пойми зачем в пустом классе и ждущего, пока она проснется. Чтобы именно что отрезать путь к отступлению. Вооруженному аврору, ага.<br/>Снейп сидел в своей гостиной у камина и, судя по выражению лица, рисовал на работах студентов О и Т. Без своей обычной черной мантии, в брюках и черной футболке, он был намного моложе и стройнее. На левом предплечье блестел глянец огромного шрама.<br/>Грейнджер по долгу службы знала, что Смертный Знак нельзя убрать ничем. Это какая же должна быть ненависть к нему и какое презрение к боли, чтобы вытравить проклятый знак, который носил до этого двадцать лет! И чего стоило все это время его носить…<br/>- Грейнджер, вспомни про окклуменцию, - посоветовал Снейп, не поднимая головы. – Или просто перестань думать на всю комнату пафосную дурь.<br/>- Гермиона, - поправила его Грейнджер и привычно закрыла мысли.<br/>Снейп продолжал разрисовывать работы, словно ее здесь не было. Гермиона еще несколько минут изучающе на него смотрела, но Снейп, как всегда, был непроницаем. Грейнджер наконец махнула рукой и подошла к небольшой комнатной лаборатории Снейпа, частично рассчитывая его взбесить. Снейп по-прежнему оставался спокоен.<br/>Антипохмельное зелье удалось Гермионе с первого раза.<br/>- Упорство в твоем случае побеждает бесталанность, - похвалил ее Снейп. – Хотя и не побеждает дурость – на третьем с конца шаге надо было добавить консервант. Если только ты не собираешься надраться прямо сейчас.<br/>- Хам трамвайный, - отозвалась Грейнджер, рассчитывая немного выбить Снейпа из накатанной колеи благодаря его незнанию маггловских реалий. – На каком шаге надо вмешивать сонное зелье?<br/>- Сонное зелье? – переспросил Снейп сладким Малфоевским голоском. – Снять, что ли, десять баллов с Гриффиндора за тупость выпускников…<br/>- Сними-сними, - язвительно ответила Грейнджер, - все равно ты мне за эти годы добавил больше, чем снял.<br/>Любимой темой для шуток в аврорате был поединок Снейпа и Нагини. С циничным и пугающим стажеров юмором обсуждалось в основном не как отбился Снейп, а как отбилась Нагини. Вспоминали и старые школьные анекдоты о том, что, если Снейпа укусит змея, змею постигнет скорая мучительная смерть. После того, как Гермиона проговорилась про баллы, ей захотелось сунуть себе в глотку безоар – если от Снейпова яда не поможет, так хоть не даст болтать. В то, что Снейп упустит такой шанс укорить себя вслух, что не накинул на Валентинов день пятерочку трепетно считающей его баллы ученице, было поверить труднее, чем в возможность раскаяния Вольдеморта.<br/>Но Северус Снейп всегда был хуже, чем о нем думали. Острить про влюбленных студенток ему давно надоело даже в порядке самоиронии и шокирования Дамблдора, а потом и МакГонагалл, назначение которой директором дало ему два года назад шанс блеснуть римейками в этой теме. Что, разумеется, не значило, что оплошность выскочки Грейнджер сойдет ей с рук.<br/>- И все-то тебе надо что-то доказывать, Грейнджер, - с ухмылкой сказал Снейп, предусмотрительно кладя руку на палочку – в том, что Грейнджер немного бешеная, он убедился в Вопящей Хижине еще после ее третьего курса, а уж после войны ее отмороженность стала легендой аврората и любимой темой желтой прессы. – То мне доказываешь, что умеешь варить зелья, то Поттеру и Уизли – что девчонки могут воевать и быть аврорами. У тебя характер есть вообще?<br/>Снейп со своей проницательностью попал в самый поддых, да так, что Беллатрикс Лестранж с ее банальным Круциатусом было бы впору убиться об стену, если бы три года тому добрейшая тетушка Молли не размазала ее по стене собственными силами.<br/>- На себя посмотри, - ответила Грейнджер, переведя дух, - ни любить грязнокровок не можешь, ни ненавидеть. Тряпка.<br/>Самым невинным из последовавших заклятий было Редукто. Бывший шпион и действующий аврор дрались всерьез и с таким остервенением, словно стена заклятий была единственным, что могло защитить их друг от друга.<br/>- Отступись! - крикнула Грейнджер. – Я все равно быстрее.<br/>- Подчиняюсь из галантности, - не остался в долгу Снейп.<br/>Некоторое время они смотрели друг на друга, задыхаясь и опустив палочки. Прежде чем Гермиона отвела глаза, Снейп успел подумать, что почему-то не удивился бы, если бы она сейчас вернула утренний поцелуй. Грейнджер, по-прежнему следя за ним краем глаза, подошла к его лаборатории и быстро разложила перед собой компоненты двух зелий. Снейп вернулся на диван и спрятал палочку. Грейнджер надолго погрузилась в изучение ингридиентов.</p>
<p>- Юзаем маггловские компоненты, гражданин Пожиратель Смерти? – спросила Грейнджер с издевкой. – Раз сонное зелье с антипохмельным не смешивается, берем барбитураты?<br/>Обращением «Пожиратель Смерти» Снейпа удалось достать, потому что он скривился и смазал оценку на работе, но профессор тут же сквитался.<br/>- Вы невыносимая всезнайка, Грейнджер, - заметил Снейп язвительно.<br/>Северус Снейп достиг таких вершин в искусстве оскорблений, что просто повторять удачные для него было мелко. Он выдавал оскорбления ироничные, издевательские, шутливые и вообще под любым соусом.<br/>- От невыносимого всезнайки слышу, - заявила Грейнджер, садясь рядом со Снейпом на диван, и тут же попалась в прицел черных глаз.<br/>Одинокий школьник, книжник и умница, отделенный от товарищей тяжелым характером и острым язвительным умом. Юноша, сломавший самую дорогую свою дружбу неосторожным словом. Мужчина, во имя ему самому непонятных чувств многие годы выполнявший грязную работу, которую он ненавидел. Глаза Снейпа словно были зеркалом. Ровно по тем же причинам у Грейнджер не было друзей, кроме Гарри и Рона. Рона, конечно, трудно было отвадить одним словом, но постоянным топтанием на его самолюбии вполне удалось. Зачем Грейнджер пошла в аврорат, где воевала с оставшимися в живых Пожирателями и напивалась в дрова после каждого задержания, – она толком и сама не знала.<br/>- Альтер эго, значит, - сказала Грейнджер почти с ненавистью.<br/>- И что, десять лет ушло, чтобы догадаться? – спросил Снейп. – Правильно ты утром на «дуру» не обиделась.<br/>Произошедшее в следующие минуты заставило Северуса Снейпа поверить по меньшей мере в половину баек про бешеного аврора Грейнджер. До разрывания одежды Сектумсемпрой не допетрил бы даже Темный Лорд. Спустя полчаса, за которые диван у камина был безнадежно разломан, а каминная решетка погнута в дугу, Снейп подумал, что по сравнению с Грейнджер соблазнение оборотня в полнолуние следует записать в графу «безопасный секс».</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Понедельник навсегда</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>Послушай, дорогая, я не думал, что<br/>Продолжать этот кошмар будешь ты.</i><br/>(с) Ночные снайперы</p>
<p>Наступивший вторник у профессора Снейпа был понедельником. Тело болело в самых неудобных местах. Пожалуй, даже его ныне покойный одноклассник Ремус в новолунье бывал немного половчей. Снейп с трудом дошел до мадам Помфри, помогая себе медицинскими заклятиями. Мадам Помфри никогда не задавала лишних вопросов, но в этот раз не удержалась от риторического «Кто ж вас так?» Снейп промолчал – не отвечать же «аврор в порыве страсти». Даже для бывшего беглого преступника и циника с его стажем такая шутка была бы чересчур. А правда всегда кажется невероятной.<br/>На втором уроке профессор Снейп впервые за двадцать пять лет рассыпал свои ингридиенты. Тупым второкурам было не понять раздражительной торопливости, с которой он собрал рассыпанное несколькими пассами палочки, равно как и значения этого эпохального события. Северус Снейп был влюблен как кошка. Это совершенно не шло к его возрасту, темной фигуре и язвительному языку. Это было решительно ни с чем не сообразно. Северус Снейп убил бы любого, кто попытался бы ему предсказать, что он потеряет голову от невыносимой всезнайки Грейнджер, хотя бы потому что всегда знал, что так оно и будет. И судя по тому, как быстро Гермиона исчезла вчера от камина, с ее стороны это тоже было больше, чем прихоть. Короче говоря, в первый раз после памятного Хэллоуина Северус Снейп был в тихом ужасе и поминутно спрашивал себя: «Ё-моё, что ж я сделал-то?»<br/>Конечно, сорокет это вам не двадцатничек, и Снейп даже не думал снова бежать вышибать из кого-нибудь слезу своей трагической судьбой. Хотя мысль покаяться во всем директору МакГонагалл ему в голову пришла и несказанно его порадовала. Снейп некоторое время повыдумывал трогательную историю, которая должна была начинаться со слов «как только я ее увидел в первом классе…» и вполне могла довести МакГонагалл до инфаркта, а Снейпа до потери учительского места. Тщательно выдуманная история трогательной любви с элементами садо-мазо между профессором и первоклашкой привела Снейпа в его обычное циническое расположение духа и вернула ему душевное равновесие. Ровно на две недели, до понедельника.</p>
<p>Понедельник, как известно в волшебном мире любой собаке, включая покойного анимага Блэка, начинается с субботы. В субботу утром Северус Снейп аппарировал в центр гостиной аврора Грейнджер. Снейп был в своей обычной мантии и без цветов. Гермиона была в домашнем халате на армейское х/б и с утренним вариантом обычного отсутствия прически, который, после того как она постриглась по-военному, очень напоминал ее лучшего друга. Встреча явно обещала быть бурной.<br/>- Тебя в детстве не учили, что аппарировать в гости – это хамство? – спросила Грейнджер.<br/>- Тебя в аврорате не учили замечать слежку и ставить дома защиту? – тут же парировал Снейп, который был немного удивлен тому, как легко оказалось проникнуть в дом самого ненавидимого всеми темными магами аврора. – Кстати, я считал, что мы с позапрошлой недели без церемоний.<br/>Если бы Снейп успел что-то подумать, он бы понял, почему аврору Грейнджер было плевать на сумасшедших, которые могут решиться аппарировать к ней домой. Но подумать Снейп ничего не успел и просто сполз вниз по стенке, впечатанный в нее Экспеллиармусом такой силы, что нарвись гражданин Вольдеморт на такое на фамильном кладбище, без руки остался бы не только Петтигрю. Грейнджер не зря предупреждала Снейпа, что она быстрее.<br/>Снейп был все-таки не Вольдеморт, а потому заклинание в последний момент было пущено немного вкось, что не помешало Снейпу отрубиться на добрых пятнадцать минут. Когда сознание начало возвращаться к несчастному профессору, он почему-то подумал, что та Гермиона, которую он помнил со школы, тоже могла так приложить, но через минуту после этого она бы уже сидела рядом с ним на полу и с милой глупостью вытирала бы у него с лица кровь, забыв, что у нее есть палочка. Настоящая аврор Грейнджер сидела на диване и спокойно смотрела на приходящего в себя незваного гостя. Она не откинулась небрежно назад и не привстала в полудвижении помочь. Девочку с длинными каштановыми волосами можно было давно считать погибшей на волшебной войне. Но и притворства в теперешней Грейнджер не было.<br/>- Подлечить, или сам справишься? – грубо предложила Грейнджер. – В следующий раз не хами.<br/>Ей хотелось обругать паршивца, влепить ему вместо Экспеллиармуса пару пощечин и крикнуть: «почему не писал?» Может быть, даже хотелось заплакать, как обычной двадцатилетней девчонке. Но биография у нее была другой, и характер был другим, и мужчина был другим – в общем, у Гермионы все всегда было не как у людей. Только это ее в жизни и спасало.<br/>- Дамблдор побольше ценил своих агентов, - с издевкой пожаловался Северус, вставая.<br/>Грейнджер выразила несогласие движением брови, странно похожим на подобную гримасу Снейпа, и посоветовала сравнить ее с Вольдемортом.<br/>- Могу организовать встречу с МакНейрами, отцом и сыном, - предложил Снейп. – С тебя завтрак.<br/>- Лимонные дольки? – тут же предложила Грейнджер. – Или милейший Альбус за агентурные сведения жарил тебе яишенку? А может, цветы дарил?<br/>- В отличие от твоего любимого директора, я натурал, - ответил Снейп, проходя за своей бывшей ученицей на кухню. – Могла бы и заметить.<br/>- Ну мало ли, - Грейнджер вытаскивала из холодильника свои любимые маггловские продукты, немного шокирующие профессора своей экзотичностью и длинным списком ингридиентов на упаковке, что профессиональному зельеделу было совсем не по нутру, - может, ты бисексуал. И вообще от педофилии до педерастии один шаг.<br/>Кухня Грейнджер была явно мала для дуэлей, и нескольким предметам обстановки не поздоровилось.<br/>- Будет отбито снова и снова, Северус, - сообщила Грейнджер, - пока ты не поймешь, что я быстрей. Если побьешь посуду – будешь жрать на завтрак черепки. Доступно?<br/>Пожалуй, в первый раз за свою двадцатилетнюю учительскую карьеру Северус Снейп задумался о справедливости поговорки «Что посеешь, то и пожнешь.»<br/>- Йогурт будешь? – спросила Грейнджер уже менее воинственно.<br/>Снейп вопросительно на нее посмотрел. После позапрошлого понедельника он опасался соглашаться непонятно на что с участием Грейнджер. Да, когда-то он не боялся даже Вольдеморта. И да, он знал, что его бывшие подельники теперь боятся Грейнджер больше своего прежнего хозяина. В некотором смысле он их понимал – ему всегда казалось, что в Гриффиндор распределяют тех, кого в детстве роняли из люльки головой. У Грейнджер, по мнению Снейпа, от такого несчастья не отшибло мозги, как у большинства гриффиндорцев, но некоторые предохранители удара все-таки не выдержали.<br/>- Северус, это йогурт, - сказала Грейнджер уже весело, показывая Снейпу маленькую баночку. – Йогурт, это Северус. Ты б хоть у профессора маггловедения конспекты забрал, прежде чем ее заавадили.</p>
<p>Северус Снейп знал, что Грейнджер появится у него утром понедельника, но все равно немного удивился, когда вошел в лаборантскую и увидел ее на диванчике, бледную как смерть, с пятнами крови и вина на рубашке и с початой бутылкой огневиски в руке.<br/>- Че смотришь? – спросила Грейнджер. – Твой красноглазый начальник небось побледней был. Зелье давай.<br/>- Сама приготовишь, - огрызнулся Снейп. – Дал бы ключ от шкафчика, да ты без ключа всегда обходишься.<br/>- У меня ж таланта к зельям нет, - напомнила Грейнджер. – Так что трудись.<br/>- Ты наглая, Грейнджер, - сказал Снейп, но котел очистил. – Хуже Поттера.<br/>- Гермиона, - поправила Грейнджер в очередной раз. – Как позавчера приложился мозжечком об стеночку, так и имя забыл? Свое-то помнишь? А Гарьку мне не трожь.<br/>Снейп спокойно смешал зелье, думая над достойным ответом.<br/>- Сколько у тебя теперь скальпов на поясе – двадцать? – спросил он небрежно, садясь рядом с Гермионой.<br/>- Девятнадцать, - Грейнджер выпила зелье, трансфигурировала бутылку огневиски в старый башмак и левитировала его в форточку. Ее бледность постепенно отступала, хотя руки у нее все еще немного дрожали. Снейп поймал себя на мысли, что если Грейнджер придется драться даже сейчас, в драке ее рука не дрогнет, и ему почему-то стало ее жаль.<br/>- Значит, пощадила хозяйку? – спросил Снейп с ехидцей.<br/>- Иди ты, - поморщилась Грейнджер, но больше ничего не сказала.<br/>- Чем же ты миссис МакНейр пощадила – Ступефаем? Или Петрификусом, чтобы посмотрела? – безжалостно осведомился Снейп.<br/>Рука Гермионы неожиданно дрогнула, и боевое заклятие просвистело над плечом Снейпа<br/>– И опять ты не нарушила своих правил, Грейнджер, – бесстрашно продолжал Снейп. – Хуже вашей доброты нет, потому что она от головы.<br/>Неожиданно Грейнджер без помощи палочки сгребла Снейпа за воротник с недюжинной силой и нагнула его к себе.<br/>- Злоба только у меня от головы, - холодно проговорила она. – Шесть лет готовили меня в дублеры на убийство Вольдеморта. Троллей всяких детям подкидывали, дементоров, Пожирателей Смерти. И получился аврор, а не мать Тереза. Кто бы мог подумать, а!<br/>Для дальнейшего у Грейнджер было два объяснения: реалистичное и фантастическое. Реалистичное состояло в том, что диван в лаборантской был фетишем Снейпа. Фантастическое – в том, что Снейп ее любил и вообще в глубине души был добрым человеком. Вместо обычного ответа на ее дерзость он поцеловал ее в искривленные злостью губы и, ласково обняв за плечи, опустил обратно на подушку.<br/>- Посижу с тобой, - сказал Снейп.<br/>- Да ладно, - отозвалась Гермиона, закрывая глаза, - студенты там без тебя опять все компоненты перепортят. А новая Гермиона снова поможет новому Невиллю, - и аврор Грейнджер улыбнулась почти по-детски.<br/>- Обойдутся без меня, - ответил Снейп и взял Гермиону за руку. – Спи.<br/>- Ну тогда спасибо, - пробормотала Гермиона, засыпая.<br/>Северус Снейп просидел с Гермионой почти полчаса, наблюдая за тем, как меняется ее лицо. Он давно уже заметил, что настоящие лица бывают только у спящих и у мертвых. Мертвых за последние годы ему приходилось видеть намного больше. Разве что за исключением той зимней ночи целых восемь лет назад, когда вся хогвартсовская малышня сопела в Большом Зале, напуганная страшным Сириусом Блэком и успокоенная добрым дедушкой Дамблдором, хотя первый никогда не был страшным, а второй добрым. Наверно, это тогда и началось, когда он случайно посмотрел на спящую «невыносимую всезнайку». Или потом, когда он, безоружный, пытался защитить ее от оборотня. Потому что после второго тура Тремудрого Турнира, с холодной злобой обвиняя Дамблдора в пренебрежении жизнями учеников, он уже знал, что не даст ей умереть при любом исходе войны. Даже если придется пожертвовать проклятым Поттером или вопреки пророчеству вышибить мозги из Вольдеморта. Она должна жить – пусть и для того, чтобы во время единственного нормального разговора сказать ему, что он злобный и больной идиот.<br/>Спящая аврор Грейнджер была обычной двадцатилетней девчонкой. Такой, какой он когда-то надеялся ее сохранить. Снейп со странным озлоблением почувствовал, что он всегда видел и будет видеть это лицо даже сквозь застывшую на нем маску аврора с постоянно сжатыми в ниточку губами и глазами, смотрящими на мир словно через прицел. И будет любить ее – даже с ее мальчишеской стрижкой, огрубевшим голосом и аврорским похмельем по понедельникам.</p>
<p>В следующий понедельник Грейнджер снова появилась в его лаборантской.<br/>- Опять? – резко спросил Снейп, и Гермиона удивленно посмотрела на него – даже она не представляла, что в одно слово можно вместить столько боли и злобы.<br/>- Да нет, - ответила она, поднимаясь с диванчика, с которым успела за эти понедельники сродниться. – Я вчера полдня спала, а потом с Поттерами в квиддич под луной играла.<br/>- В квиддич? – Снейп вдруг рассмеялся, даже не подумав, каким это может быть испытанием для хрупкой детской психики. Ученики за стеной в подтверждение тут же начали что-то ронять на пол, но Грейнджер видала в жизни вещи и посильнее, чем Фауст Гете и смех Снейпа.<br/>- Слушай, Сев, - сказала она, - давай отменяй свои уроки. Пойдем гулять. Учти, не отменишь сам – я тебя арестую. И гулять мы все равно пойдем.<br/>Северус Снейп знал, на что идет, начиная роман с боевым аврором Грейнджер, которая еще на первом курсе отличалась властностью и упрямством. Поскольку он не был ни дураком, ни сумасшедшим, оставалось предполагать, что ему это нравится.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Конец понедельников</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>Я связан с ней цепью,<br/>цепью неизвестной длины.<br/>Я связан с ней церковью,<br/>церковью любви и войны.<br/>А небо становится ближе,<br/>так близко, что больно глазам.<br/>И в итоге каждый умрет той смертью,<br/>которую придумает сам.</i><br/>БГ, «Ангел»</p>
<p>Черным юмором аврора Грейнджер давно пугали стажеров. Выпустить в коридор собственноручно сделанный призрак заслуженного аврора Хмурого, явиться на заседание Визенгамота в маске Вольдеморта якобы для проведения очной ставки, спросить друга Гарри, не болит ли шрамик и услышать к общему ужасу в ответ: «Cцуко покалывает! Неужели с хоркруксами просчитались?» - вот это было по-нашему, по-грейнджерски. У нач. аврората Кингсли порой просыпался чисто исследовательский интерес, насколько хватит Гермиониных шуточек.<br/>Шуточек было явно заготовлено до следующего Темного Лорда: в этот понедельник стажеры с глазами по блюдцу прибежали к Кингсли и сообщили, что Грейнджер привела живого Пожирателя Смерти и целуется с ним в коридоре. Кингсли, который был одним из немногих истинных ценителей юмора Грейнджер, тут же отправился на место представления. На месте никого не было. На плечо к Кингсли села сова, клюнула его в ухо и передала ему записку. «Че вылупился? – прочитал он знакомый по телеграфным рапортам почерк. – У меня глаза все равно больше. Сова». Сова на плече у Кингсли в подтверждение похлопала глазами.<br/>Северус Снейп был не виноват в том, что его дурная слава всегда бежала впереди, а доброй и вообще не было. Подавляющая часть магического мира по-прежнему считала его одним из приближенных Вольдеморта, особенно после его директорства в Хогвартсе во время войны и полутора лет в бегах после этого. Из всех дней в году Снейпу особенно нравилось 1 сентября – в последние годы он завел привычку отправляться на платформу девять и три четверти, чтобы познакомиться с родителями своих учеников. «Северус Снейп, правая рука Темного Лорда, очень приятно. Я веду в Хогвартсе зельеделие, а вы не знали? Не беспокойтесь, я сделаю вашего ребенка настоящим слизеринцем.» МакГонагалл на него сердилась, но Снейп считал, что он имеет право на маленькие удовольствия.<br/>Штатные авроры, конечно, знали, кто есть кто, но появлением Гермионы под руку со Снейпом были все равно шокированы. Понедельник в аврорате был традиционно днем тяжелым, а у аврора Грейнджер он порой бывал легендарно тяжелым, но ведь не до такой же степени! Впрочем, для понедельника аврор Грейнджер выглядела на удивление свежо и мирно, по крайней мере, по башке вместо здрасте никто не получил. Даже те, кто решил посостязаться со Снейпом в язвительности и позорно проиграл.<br/>- Командир! – весело сказала Грейнджер, заглядывая к Гарри. – Я сегодня в Лондоне. Буду кутить – весело, добродушно, со всякими безобидными выходками. Подготовьте мне уркаганов в Кривом переулке – я их буду сегодня бить. Уберите людей из Биг Бена – я подожгу Биг Бен.<br/>- Парламент подожги, - посоветовал Гарри. – Давно не виделись, Северус. Ты на себя в зеркало смотрел?<br/>У аврора Поттера определенно появился свой стиль: дуракам он все говорил в лицо с напускной солдатской прямотой, а умных людей баловал фразами со множеством поросячьих подтекстов.<br/>- Лучше сам посмотри на меня, - посоветовал Снейп. – Не расстанешься с боевой фляжкой, к моему возрасту будешь выглядеть как твое бывшее альтер эго в семьдесят.<br/>- Ну почему же сразу бывшее? – спросил Гарри, смотря на Снейпа своим коронным взглядом, который в аврорате называли «две Авады». Хотя когда-то давно влюбленные девочки сравнивали глаза Гарри с изумрудами.<br/>- Брейк! – скомандовала Гермиона. – Вы еще подеритесь, горячие Дамблдоровы парни. Акцио выход!<br/>Прежде чем Гарри и Снейп успели что-то ответить на мерзкую шуточку про «Дамблдоровых парней», которая после статей Риты Скиттер про сексуальную жизнь бывшего директора была весьма обидной, Гермиона поймала прилетевший к ней портшлюз и сцапала Снейпа за локоть.<br/>- Боишься меня? – спросил Снейп с ухмылкой, появляясь рядом с Гермионой в Богом забытом маггловском проулке.<br/>- Да кто тебя боится, - фыркнула Грейнджер.<br/>- Тогда почему бы им не узнать про все самим?<br/>- Про что «про все»? – Грейнджер сразу ощетинилась под стать своей прическе.<br/>Приручить Грейнджер было явно труднее, чем трехглавого сторожа философского камня, от неудачной встречи с которым у Снейпа до сих пор нога в плохую погоду побаливала. Что не означало, что аппарировать к нему в лаборантскую она больше не будет – будет, и не раз. И не только в лаборантскую. И не только аппарировать. Но Снейп чувствовал, что попробуй он ей хотя бы намекнуть, что знает, почему она у него появляется, - Вольдеморт ему сразу покажется зайчиком.</p>
<p>Северус Снейп теперь имел удовольствие видеть Грейнджер не только по понедельникам: судя по всему, она создала в его доме портшлюз, который он никак не мог найти, и приходила к нему посидеть после работы. Тот факт, что Снейп чаще всего ночевал в Хогвартсе, ее ничуть не беспокоил – когда он все-таки приходил домой, а это теперь случалось намного чаще, чем раньше, она все равно с ним почти не разговаривала. Правда, и не ругалась тоже – просто сидела у на полу у камина, смотря в огонь, или читала что-нибудь, свернувшись на диване, как в школьные годы. Снейп с удивлением понял, что с Грейнджер можно очень хорошо помолчать.<br/>С неменьшим удивлением Снейп узнал, что боевые авроры неплохо готовят. Грейнджер бесцеремонно распоряжалась на кухне, выгнав оттуда домового эльфа и пару раз напугав его до истерики, и всякий раз оставляла еду на плите, а грязные тарелки на столе. Снейп порой чувствовал себя незваным гостем в собственном доме, что для старого холостяка было довольно неприятным ощущением, но откуда-то у него появилось ангельское терпение, помогающее ему ждать момента, когда это сидение двух затравленных зверей в разных углах клетки наконец закончится.<br/>Хотя Грейнджер теперь появлялась у Снейпа не только по понедельникам, понедельник по-прежнему был для них днем магическим. Подозрительно ясным утром апрельского понедельника аврора Грейнджер томили подозрительно темные предчувствия. Вероятнее всего, дело было в том, что Грейнджер уже больше месяца держалась и по выходным укрепляла здоровье яростными тренировками в пустом аврорском зале, вместо того чтобы гробить его в «Башке борова». Но Грейнджер решила к предчувствиям прислушаться: как говорили в аврорате, береженого Дамблдор бережет, а небереженого дементор стережет (Поттер обычно на это замечал, что неизвестно, что лучше, и приводил в пример своего покойного крестного). Когда Грейнджер вышла из дома, она поняла, что она-то как раз небереженая: ее у двери стерег дементор. Предстоящая неделя не обещала быть легкой.<br/>Грейнджер давно заметила про себя, что вызывать Патронуса у нее получается все хуже, а обходиться без него получается все лучше, что наводило на мысли примерно в бутылку горькой. Это подозрительное для светлого мага свойство характера ее и спасло, потому что Патронус слепил глаза, но не защищал от материальных предметов. Например, от пули, которую Грейнджер вовремя отбила Заклинанием Щита.<br/>- Что же вы, суки, - хрипло крикнула Грейнджер, успешно применив на дементоре свой темный арсенал и спрятавшись за выступ в стене, - одним дементором и одним снайпером меня положить хотели? А ну всем выйти из сумрака! с поднятыми руками!<br/>Хоменум Ревелио показало двух человек, скорее всего, оборотней, пытающихся уйти по крышам. Грейнджер старалась не думать, на кого она похожа со своим побледневшим от злобы лицом и боевым оскалом, когда взмывала вверх. Рапорт об очередных Авадах Грейнджер решила не писать: охотников на беглых дементоров в аврорате было мало, а ей хватало и Вольдемортовой гвардии. Повинуясь аврорским инстинктам, она аппарировала к дому Снейпа.</p>
<p>Дом Снейпа был вверх дном, а сам хозяин выглядел как его нелюбимый ученик после игры с драконом в догонялки. Ну или как только что состязавшийся с Грейнджер в остроумии, что теперь по последствиям было бы одно и то же.<br/>Если бы Грейнджер была такой молчаливой с первого курса, Снейп сберег бы немало нервных клеток. А если бы он увидел такое ее лицо до окончания школы, его бы все-таки выперли к чертям за аморалку.<br/>- Картина ясная, - сказала Грейнджер, справившись с собой и снова превратившись из женщины в аврора, - гипотезу о неудачном эксперименте с зельями отметаем сразу.<br/>Снейп криво усмехнулся и ушел переодеваться. Когда он вернулся, Грейнджер уже восстанавливала картину боя по свежим следам магии. Чья-то надломленная палочка и не трансфигурированные еще в хлам фрагменты одного из нападавших ей в этом сильно помогали.<br/>- Гермиона, - неожиданно мягко попросил Снейп, - прошу тебя, не лезь в это дело.<br/>- Это моя работа, Северус, - ответила Грейнджер. – Будь добр, трансфигурируй контрабас обратно в женский труп.<br/>Экспеллиармус Грейнджер срезала на взлете.<br/>- Ну давай убей меня, чтобы я не рисковала своей башкой, - предложила Грейнджер. – Ты же знаешь два слова, два непростительных слова?<br/>По некотором размышлении Северус Снейп не мог не признать, что Грейнджер хотя и стала намного молчаливее, но теперь за пять секунд она могла достать его посильнее, чем раньше за месяц. Хотя дело тут было не только в Грейнджер.<br/>- Сев, не сердись, - попросила Гермиона, закончив с мысленной реконструкцией сражения, - хочешь, вместе пойдем?<br/>Аврор Грейнджер всегда работала одна, потому что за всю свою жизнь она доверяла только двум людям. Один из них бросил ее во время охоты за хоркруксами. Грейнджер, как настоящее дитя войны, не умела прощать. Вернее, она понимала, что здесь ничего не поделаешь. Просто есть на свете те, кому можно подставить спину, и те, кому лучше на боевые не соваться. Шесть лет назад она думала, что Гарри и Рон станут аврорами, а она освободит эльфов. Жизнь расставила все на свои места: аврором стала она, Рон работал у своего отца и подрабатывал у Джорджа, а эльфы перебивались сами. Потому что с ними тоже ничего поделать было нельзя. По старой памяти Грейнджер вежливо здоровалась и с Роном, и с эльфами. Как всегда, взаимностью ей не отвечали.<br/>Второй ее друг был лучшим аврором всех времен. Его потенциальные клиенты уважительно считали, что после смерти Вольдеморта страшнее Поттера в Европе никого нет (в Америке, говорят, водились бешеные гиганты с красными шеями, известные как реднеки). В бою Гарри прикрывал, когда надо, и не лез защищать, когда не надо. После Авад он молча пил, спрятав палочку от греха. Словом, напарником он был идеальным. Вот только Грейнджер сильно лукавила, когда хвалила себя за то, что в пьяном виде она никогда переходила рамок приличия. С Аберфортом Дамблдором, может, и не переходила, что было немудрено – еще в те времена, когда Том Риддл был студентом, ходила шуточка, что перейти эти рамки с Аберфортом может только законченная коза. А Гарри… рисковать своей единственной дружбой ради меньшей вероятности отправиться на один вокзальчик Грейнджер считала глупым. Пожалела об этом она всего дважды, когда пришлось особенно круто, да и то только потому, что немного грустно умирать в одиночестве.<br/>Грейнджер с усмешкой подумала, что, если бы любой студент Хогвартса узнал, кому она сейчас доверяет свою жизнь, он постарался бы незаметно вызвать от святого Мунго волшебных санитаров. Много эти студенты понимали… Салаги.</p>
<p>Северус Снейп никогда не питал особых иллюзий относительно своих преподавательских талантов. Но как человек, дважды открутившийся от Азкабана под честное слово, он льстил себя надеждой, что убалтывать он все-таки умеет. Этим утром Снейп понял, что, если цветы его красноречия и действуют на старых расчетливых циников, они не обязаны действовать на безрассудных упрямых девушек.<br/>- Это продолжается не первый год, Гермиона, - устало сказал Снейп, думая о том, что будь Грейнджер студенткой, он бы давно снял с Гриффиндора все баллы к чертовой матери за такое упрямство и нежелание ничего слушать. – Они всегда промахиваются. Слишком ненавидят, потому и промахиваются.<br/>- Вот знаешь, чем человек от обезьяны отличается? – спросила Грейнджер, сводя личный список Снейпа и список разыскиваемых авроратом.<br/>- После двадцати лет обучения вашего брата в это трудно поверить, - Снейп ехидно глянул на Грейнджер, - но, наверно, мозгами.<br/>- Хе. Тридцать четыре ублюдка. Ладно, Вольдеморта я и так по Авадам сделала как стоячего. … Обезьяну в человека превратил не труд, а война. Только люди уничтожают источник опасности, прежде чем он уничтожит их. Такая вот эволюция… Веритасерум у тебя есть? А то придется ведь по старинке, нехорошим словом из шести букв.<br/>- Ходят интересные слухи… - начал Снейп, скривив угол рта.<br/>- Ходят правильные слухи, - обрезала его Грейнджер. – Я не палач и не кукловод. Я хирург. Так что придется – это тебе, гражданин разведчик. Если веритасерум не найдешь.<br/>Снейп хотел сострить, что нехорошее слово из шести букв это не «Круцио», а «Поттер», но решил не дразнить аврора перед отправкой на боевые. Вместо этого запутанными движениями палочки он открыл свою личную тайную комнату. Вот так аврора дразнить точно стоило: Гермиона вскочила с дивана как в первом классе к доске.<br/>- Ну что могу предложить, - сказал Снейп с напускным равнодушием, - усиленная взрывчатка С4, поднимает на воздух пару акров, но пока дает осечку – примерно пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Тролли в бутылках, работают от Империо, ну и еще от палки в нос, конечно. И теперь отечественный производитель – бронежилетка из кожи дракона. При большинстве попаданий рискуешь только ребрами.<br/>- Слушай, откуда все это? – потрясенно спросила Грейнджер.<br/>- Эхо войны, - пожал плечами Снейп.</p>
<p>Абсолютно все знавшие Грейнджер, кроме ее родителей, которые так и жили в Австралии во избежание неминуемого инфаркта при первой встрече с дочерью, согласились бы, что аврор Грейнджер в белом подвенечном платье может привидеться только во время белой горячки. А уж представить Снейпа у аналоя мог только заядлый антиклерикал в припадке неконтролируемого богохульства. Собственно, свидетельств того, что эти потрясающие картины имели место в действительности, не было никаких. Но после уничтожения совместно со Снейпом оставшихся Пожирателей Смерти аврор Грейнджер ушла в отпуск.<br/>Северус Снейп тоже собрался в отпуск и даже рассказал МакГонагалл давно припасенную историю «как только я увидел ее в первом классе…» Снейп успел с ехидной улыбкой описать жутко романтическую сцену «Новый Пигмалион и жертва василиска» и даже начал рассказывать с фальшивым покаянием о том, почему же на самом деле он получил Экспеллиармусом в Визжащей Хижине, когда МакГонагалл схватилась за сердце и опала как озимые. Если бы не нестандартный эффект валерьянки на анимага МакГонагалл, школа могла бы лишиться еще одного директора.<br/>- Сердечно рад за вас, Северус, - сказал Дамблдор с портрета, ничуть не стесняясь своих соседей. – Видите, вы очень даже зря мне говорили, что для вас в этой области все кончено.<br/>Снейпу показалось, что старый греховодник с грязным намеком посмотрел в ту область, о которой в таком смысле Снейп никогда ничего не говорил.<br/>- Я вам тоже всегда говорил, дорогой Альбус, - не остался в долгу Снейп, - что вы со своими странными вкусами очень многое теряете.<br/>Дамблдор обиженно поджал губы. Диппет на соседнем портрете хихикнул сквозь сон. МакГонагалл к этому времени пришла в себя настолько, что смогла оценить юмор Снейпа, и отпустила его в саббатикал.<br/>Гарри иногда ходил на маггловскую почту рядом с площадью Гриммо и забирал открытки с адресом «площадь Гриммо, 12» и постскриптумом «бедный почтальон!» Виды на открытках постоянно менялись, хотя и с уменьшающейся скоростью. Спустя два месяца на открытках стали попадаться сравнительно невинные подколки, написанные почерком одного зельевара. Гарри очень надеялся, что за это лето Гермиона снова изменится – она, безусловно, это заслужила.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Грейнджер по выходным</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>Вышел из комы ночью,<br/>Там, где храм на крови без крова,<br/>Капельницы в клочья,<br/>Жить начинаю снова.</i><br/>(с) ДДТ</p>
<p>Аврор Грейнджер и зельевар Снейп были вне закона. Тридцать четыре трупа в маленьком магическом мире не спрячешь, да иногда трупы и сами всплывали – то в чьем-то пруду, то в Темзе. По официальным каналам во все европейские страны шли приказы арестовать убийц любой ценой и любыми средствами. По неофициальным каналам группа Поттера уведомляла своих коллег, что выполнение этих приказов означает негласную войну с английским авроратом. В европейских авроратах понимали, что война Поттера – это не бюрократические неприятности, и выполнять приказы министров не спешили.<br/>Снейпу было неприятно узнать, что боевые авроры, несмотря на все надбавки за тяжелую службу, могут быть почти нищими. Зато его повеселил тот факт, что и с незаконченным средним образованием можно любой мусор так в десятку трансфигурировать, что не отличишь от настоящей. У самого Снейпа деньги были, и даже немалые. Вопреки подозрениям Грейнджер, нажиты они были честным непосильным трудом на ниве спекуляции редкими компонентами зелий.<br/>- Вперед, - скомандовала Грейнджер, привычным движением оббивая армейские ботинки о порог старинной венецианской гостиницы, - а то ты все обижаешься, что вторым номером всегда идешь.<br/>Снейп подошел к конторке и провел над ней кредиткой. Грейнджер воздела глаза горе и притворилась, что изучает лепнину на потолке. Консьерж в ливрее, незаметно осмотрев камуфляжные брюки Гермионы и ее невозможную в Венеции куртку цвета стен в лондонских трущобах, так же незаметно отвел глаза в сторону. «Наверно, это американцы», - уловила Гермиона его мысль.<br/>Снейп засунул в дверь номера свою кредитку, а потом мысленно произнес «Алохомора». Грейнджер с удовольствием назвала его ленивым балбесом и криворуким растяпой, с улыбкой вспомнив про Гарри и Невилля, которые за возможность на это посмотреть в свое время отдали бы полжизни. Снейп ничего не ответил, но на диван в номере уселся с подозрительным выражением лица. Как только аврор Грейнджер закрыла дверь, она почувствовала, что что-то сжимается вокруг ее талии, и инстинктивно схватилась за палочку.<br/>Снейп с ехидным удовлетворением смотрел на свои очевидные успехи в трансфигурации, которые не могла бы не признать даже МакГонагалл. Гермиона закусила губу, увидев на себе копию платья, которое было на ней во время Рождественского бала семь лет назад. Плакать она себе запретила, но когда под левой рукой не нашлось столь привычного боевого крепления для палочки, все-таки тяжело втянула в себя воздух, словно от боли.<br/>- Могу даже помочь с прической, - обычным саркастичным тоном предложил Снейп. Грейнджер постепенно начала ценить его умение сохранять один и тот же тон во всех ситуациях и притворно не замечать очевидного. – А без палочки трусишь?<br/>Грейнджер злобно усмехнулась, чтобы Снейп не сильно радовался своей выходке, трансфигурировала настольную лампу в дамскую сумочку и спрятала палочку туда, оставив полдюйма снаружи. Снейп галантно предложил ей руку, и Гермиона заметила, что его маггловский костюм тоже преобразился из дорожного в бальный. Белые длинные перчатки на руках Гермионы удались Снейпу так хорошо, что она даже не вспомнила, что семь лет назад их не было, а потому не подумала, что перчатки удачно скрыли ее левое запястье, искромсанное после давней встречи с оборотнем.<br/>Ходили слухи, что во время этой встречи в авроре Грейнджер проснулся папа-стоматолог, и она вырвала оборотню все зубы без заморозки и сдала его в поликлинику для опытов. Многие оборотни этому верили и при упоминании аврора Грейнджер жалобно выли, а бледные как смерть стажеры обходили ее в полнолуние стороной, особенно если полнолуние приходилось на понедельник. Грейнджер подозревала, что всю историю придумал Кингсли. На самом деле та встреча произошла не в полнолуние и закончилась обычной Авадой, после которой рука Грейнджер, стиснутая зубами оборотня, на несколько часов онемела. Убрать с запястья шрамы было вполне реально, но аврор Грейнджер носила боевые шрамы как ордена. Тем более что лучшему бойцу аврората других орденов не выдавали – за своеволие, взрывной характер и войну без пленных.</p>
<p>- Трусишь без палочки? – еще раз спросил Снейп уже через час, вставая из-за столика и приглашая Гермиону на танец. Грейнджер сверкнула на него прицельным взглядом и оставила сумочку на стуле.<br/>Снейп иногда поражал Гермиону самыми неожиданными талантами. Например, однажды она застала его за приготовлением зелий, которые на пробу оказались прекрасным супом и рагу. Сегодня выяснилось, что Снейп замечательно танцует и может хоть сейчас открывать школу бальных танцев. Если бы Гермионе несколько лет назад сказали, что в двадцать два года она со Снейпом будет чувствовать себя моложе, она бы от удивления вывихнула челюсть.<br/>Через пару часов, в гондоле под звездным небом и с бокалом шампанского в руке, Грейнджер почувствовала себя в руках у опытного венецианского соблазнителя. Правда, ощущение продолжалось до тех пор, пока Снейп не заговорил.<br/>- И что делать будешь, когда весь этот фарс с охотой на нас закончится? – поинтересовался Снейп.<br/>Грейнджер неопределенно поморщилась. Ершиться и огрызаться ей не хотелось. Тем более что от шампанского на венецианских каналах ощущения были совсем не те, что от огневиски в ночь на понедельник.<br/>- Аврорат – дом родной? – иронично спросил Снейп.<br/>- Сев, я же больше ничего не умею, - ответила Грейнджер и подумала о том, сможет ли она трансфигурировать в огневиски ровно половину шампанского в своем бокале, чтобы побыстрее ударило в голову.<br/>- Брось, - Снейп взял ее за руку, словно хотел не дать ей коснуться палочки. – У тебя был талант.<br/>- Да ну? – Грейнджер фыркнула, представив себе картину маслом «Хогвартс, 1995 год. Весь Гриффиндор тайком наблюдает, как профессор Снейп в романтической обстановке убеждает Гермиону Грейнджер, что она одаренная ученица. Гермиона все отрицает, мадам Помфри выносит лишившихся чувств одного за другим».<br/>- Я же не про зелья, - заметил Снейп тоном, выражающим экзистенциальный ужас при мысли о том, что аврор Грейнджер может выбрать карьеру зельевара, - но другие профессора тебя хвалили.<br/>- Сев, ты либо извращенец, либо не знаешь, сколько книг было в моей комнате пять лет назад, - Грейнджер допила шампанское и развалилась поперек гондолы, с необычной для нее мечтательностью смотря на звезды.<br/>- Это в любом случае лучше аврора, берущего работу на дом, - с усмешкой заметил Снейп, и Гермиона понимающе усмехнулась.</p>
<p>Спустя несколько недель субботнее утро застало аврора Поттера в маггловском кафе на Вацлавской площади. Аврор Поттер был небрит и трезв.<br/>- Привет, командир, - сказала Грейнджер, появляясь ниоткуда рядом со столиком.<br/>- Хулиганишь, Гермионка? – весело спросил Гарри.<br/>- Ну я же вне закона, - Гермиона исчезла и появилась на стуле напротив Гарри, - хотя пока что люди думают, что я просто очень быстро двигаюсь.<br/>С необычной для раннего утра поспешностью рядом со столиком появилась официантка. Гарри заказал для Гермионы ее кофе и тосты. Его теперешнее знание ее привычек и вкусов могло сравниться лишь с его же невежеством в этом вопросе после первых нескольких лет дружбы. Насколько Гермиона могла вспомнить, перелом произошел во время охоты за хоркруксами, когда Гарри решительно пересмотрел свои взгляды на главное и мелочи, во многом переставив их для себя местами.<br/>- Как мои дела, командир? – спросила Гермиона после того, как они с Гарри перемигнулись – она всегда отвечала на его милую заботу игривой благодарностью, из-за которой несколько раз чуть не поссорилась с Джинни, а он всегда «поражался своей догадливости». – Приготовили ли в Азкабане двойную камеру люкс для героев войны?<br/>- Вчера был заочный суд, - Гарри был немного мрачнее, чем новости, которые он принес. – Тебя отстранили от работы на полгода, Снейпа от преподавания на год. Остальные обвинения сняты.<br/>Гермиона вопросительно посмотрела на Гарри, намазывая свой тост.<br/>- Я бы вряд ли добился этого решения, даже если бы пообещал заавадить всех, кто проголосует против, - признал Гарри. – Но незадолго до суда один известный тебе однорукий бандит начал сорить деньгами и тянуть за ниточки. Я сначала думал, что он отстаивает только своего бывшего защитника и радуется тому, что по отношению к тебе это выходит довольно мерзко, но он явно поумнел.<br/>- Да, для Малфоя это необычно изящная месть, - признала Гермиона без особого раздражения, - но назло ему я просто пожму плечами в ответ.<br/>- Думаю, что у меня осталось достаточно средств, чтобы вернуть тебя и Северуса на прежние места раньше срока, - осторожно предложил Гарри.<br/>- Спасибо, Гарри, - Гермиона посмотрела куда-то вдаль совсем не аврорским взглядом, - но я, пожалуй, исчезну совсем. Моя война закончилась. Займусь, что ли, трансфигурацией, а Северус снова зельями. Только не в Англии.<br/>Гарри внимательно посмотрел на Гермиону, то ли с радостью, то ли с опасением. Гермиона перехватила его взгляд, подмигнула ему и начала вытряхивать из своего маленького рюкзачка книги по трансфигурации, одну за одной.<br/>- Вот смотри, - деловито сказала Гермиона, сдерживая смех, - это, конечно, написано в «Истории Хогвартса» на 1147-ой странице, а потому известно всем и каждому, но здесь совершенно другой подход и то же самое совсем другими словами…<br/>Гарри опоздал домой к завтраку, получил головомойку от Джинни и напрочь забыл об одной экстренной встрече в Министерстве, но, наверно, за все время после возрождения Темного Лорда он не смеялся столько, сколько в это утро. У чешского министерства магии эта суббота была горячим деньком: вода в нескольких фонтанах необъяснимым образом превратилась в Крушовице, лошадь святого Вацлава отбила передними копытами чечетку и обругала прохожих по-английски последними словами, а двое неопознанных шутников перебежали Влтаву аки посуху, смеясь и брызгаясь, и растворились в воздухе. Зато Гарри в первый раз по-настоящему понял, что гражданин Вольдеморт, Риту Скиттер ему в хроникеры, склеил ласты окончательно и бесповоротно. И хотя уже к вечеру, после неизбежных даже в выходные писем и разговоров, к Гарри вернулось более взрослое понимание задачи «убить дракона», их с Гермионой пражское утро все-таки было.</p>
<p>Грейнджер сидела на красивом берегу реки в довольно неприличном районе в соседстве бутылки вина. Проходящая мимо шпана с ней почтительно здоровалась – Грейнджер они знали как женщину доброй души и короткого терпения. Гермиона снова поправила свои непослушные длинные волосы и набулькала себе в фужер. Ей было скорее весело: все-таки сбежала от всех к себе. А раньше всё было наоборот…<br/>- Вы порушуете закон штату Иллиной, — заявил молодой полицейский, останавливаясь перед Гермионой. — Заборонено роспываты алкоголь в публичных мисцях, ваш ID, будь ласка.<br/>«Новенький» - подумала Грейнджер и по-доброму посоветовала менту отвалить. Мент действительно оказался новеньким и неосмотрительно грубо схватил Гермиону за плечо.<br/>- Я полицейский, - прохрипел он с земли через секунду.<br/>- Ничего, я тоже бывший аврор, - поделилась Грейнджер, доставая палочку. Почистить, заобливейтить, после этой ерунды про алкоголь в публичных местах оставить черноту. Чтобы запомнил.<br/>Когда потрясенный полицейский ушел одеревяневшей походкой, Грейнджер набулькала себе в фужер еще. Совесть ее после таких стычек не мучила. По сравнению с тем, что было двенадцать лет назад, это были детские шалости.<br/>Первые два года новой жизни дались Северусу и Гермионе нелегко. Океан не был преградой их славе. Каждая американская школа была готова на невозможное, чтобы бывший аврор Грейнджер вела в старших классах защиту от сил зла. Не готовы школы были только на то, чтобы поставить Грейнджер вместо этого учить маленьких детей превращать спички в иголки, а ее мужа – преподавать зелья. Вот если бы ее муж сам согласился вести защиту от сил зла в старших классах, и взял бы еще спецкурс по новейшей истории магии… Но Гермиона ему запрещала, да он и не хотел.<br/>Мысль о том, что трансфигурация и зелья похожи на химию, пришла Гермионе только на третий год, и с тех пор маггловская наука серьезно усилилась двумя магами. В волшебных кругах поговаривали о незаконном разглашении магических секретов, но здесь пригодилась боевая слава: американский аврорат даже в полном составе не решился бы потревожить новоявленных ученых.<br/>Поэтому теперь Шведская академия серьезно задумывалась о том, что полагается двум людям, из-за которых химическая наука уже десять лет стоит на ушах, какими бы сложными ни были их характеры. Пока Шведская академия тянула резину, рассчитывая, как всегда, что один из ученых со сложным характером сыграет в ящик, и к оставшемуся можно будет подсунуть еще пару людей, занимающихся совершенно не тем, проснулся биотех, и уважаемым профессорам Снейпу и Грейнджер поступили такие предложения, по сравнению с которыми торговля Джорджа Уизли казалась баловством. Так что выпить, сбежав с банкета, было за что.<br/>Гермиона выбросила пустую бутылку в реку и зажевала мятной пастилкой термоядерной силы. В пятницу была ее очередь забирать детей из школы. Хотя боевой славе океан и не помеха, и спустя пару лет в волшебной школе дети неизбежно узнают много нового о биографии родителей, Гермиона предпочитала, чтобы пока дети считали, что мама пьет только свежевыжатый сок, что бойцовые собаки никогда не завидовали количеству ее боевых шрамов, а самое темное ее заклятие относится к области кулинарии – по утрам блинчики у Гермионы постоянно подгорали.<br/>Впрочем, в повседневной жизни была одна ситуация, когда в Грейнджер просыпался знаменитый бешеный аврор. Стоило ей попасть в плотный траффик, как начинались каскадерские трюки с незаконным использованием магии, нарушение всех ПДД в одну минуту, конфундусы в полицейских, обливейты в водителей и тихие выражения времен войны и пораженья Лорда.<br/>- Как ты думаешь, - осторожно шепнула брату девочка с черными лохматыми волосами, которую стоило только подстричь под мальчика, и сцена ревности маме была бы гарантирована, - мама действительно раньше людей убивала?<br/>- Нет, наверно, - рассудительно ответил мальчик с прямыми каштановыми волосами и черными глазами, - папа говорит, она водить не так уж давно начала.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>